


To Live Within A Glass House

by conspiracycoven



Series: Poems [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Family Issues, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conspiracycoven/pseuds/conspiracycoven
Summary: A house is far different from a home, and escaping is never as easy.





	To Live Within A Glass House

Be careful when living in a glass house  
One careless step sends it crashing down  
You must learn to tiptoe and be silent as a mouse  
For one mistake will cause it to break and hurt anybody around

Emotions must be wrapped in gauze  
They splinter and scratch so you must hold them back  
Put on a buffer to hide the bad feelings because  
The real ones will make the house crack

It's hard to live within walls of glass  
You must never do anything rough  
The house is so fragile a touch sends it shattering into the grass  
No amount of caution is ever enough

You can't make a home when surrounded by glass  
It's too dangerous living inside  
You'll always be rebuilding the walls with tape  
Which is temporary but can hide the flaws

I am living in a house of glass  
It's not anything like it seems  
The tape hides the evidence of any breaks in the past  
But your arms hold the truth of past fractures that caused you to split at the seams


End file.
